[02] There is a need for a mid-wavelength infrared (MWIR) imaging detector that does not require a cryo-cooling for many applications including a covert pointing laser designator application. Some approaches involved cryo-cooled detectors, but the cooling apparatus increases size, weight and cost. Some approaches have used a nano-antenna array coupled to a Read-Out-Integrated-Circuit (ROIC). The ROIC involves specialized design and fabrication that adds substantially to cost of such devices. For covert pointing and other applications, a significant reduction in size, weight, and power, cost (SWAP-C) is desirable in order to make the imager both portable and widely distributed and utilized.